Sakura THE underground fighter is scared of thunder?
by The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves
Summary: Sakura is a 16 year old girl who has a very interesting life.She is an underground fighter,a breakdancer,a skater,and mabye soon a gang member.Whats this shes scared of thunder!Who will protect her from a horrible past she doesnt want to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank my awesome BETA and sis BlackWolfe thank you sooo much for helping me on my first story!**

**Wolf Princess**:Yay i finally finished the first chapter of my new story!

**Sakura**:I know im soo happy for you! Aren't you Itachi.

**Itachi**:Hn.

**Wolf Princess:** Sakura be a dear and give the disclaimer and afterward beat Itachi for me.

**Sakura**:Sure thing! Wolf Princess does not own this story only the ITACHI COME HERE NOW!

**Wolf Princess**:Umm Sakura I didnt mean right after I meant a little later on...

**Sakura**:Oh okay.

"Ino why did you drag me here?" "So we could go shopping!" "Oh Sakura, lighten up a little." "Why? So you could dress me up like barbie? I don't think so!""Why? It would be so much fun! Besides, it looks like the nerdy emo rainbow unicorn came and barfed on you." "Tch, whatever. Stop making fun of my clothes. You know your jealous." I looked over my shoulder at Gamestop and almost cried. I knew all my friends would be in the comfort of their own home playing Skyrim, Black Ops, or Halo Reach.

"Lucky dogs." I muttered. "What? Who's a lucky dog?" "Huh? Oh, nothing. Hey Ino, I'm going to the bathroom." "Okay, but hurry I need you to try some clothes on."I made a mad dash for the door only to be stopped by Hinata. She looked at me and then the pile of clothes and spotted Ino. "Ino-chan dragged you here, didn't she?""Yeah she did.""I'll cover for you awhile. Just hurry up okay?""Thanks Hina-chan!" I ran past Hinata into Gamestop.

"Hello and welcome to Gamestop! If you need any help, let me know. My name is Kisame." I looked at the guy who introduced himself as Kisame. He was an interesting looking fellow. He had gill tattoos and bIlue skin. I wondered for a minute if he died it blue. stopped gawking at him and realized I only had a little bit of time. I looked around the store and found a game I wanted really badly. It was Black Ops Two. I walked up to the counter and handed it to him."That will be $53.94." I handed him the money.

I turned around to a furious Ino pushing Hinata to the side and running towards me. He handed me the bag and I thanked him ."Hey Ino. What's up? Didn't expect to see you here." I said scratching the back of my head nervously. Ino grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the store. While Hinata-chan was still in sight, I mouthed a thank you to her.

"Sakura Haruno, what were you thinking? You know you have a fight tonight. Anyway, enough of my ranting. Here, try these on." Ino said, taking my new game and shoving me into a dressing room. I changed into the outfit Ino gave me and inspected it in the mirror. It looked pretty good. The black pants had each of the twin dragons going up both legs and a baggy black shirt with an Arctic wolf on it. I walked out of the changing room to show Ino, only to see Itachi Uchiha, my dead best friend's big brother.I turned around and bolted back into the dressing room. "What are you doing here Itachi?" My breathing got shallow as I started having flashbacks of the Uchiha Massacre. People laying lifeless on the street, me trying to get away, and Sasuke protecting me.

"I came to tell you that you're fighting Akatsuki tonight at finals."

"The Akatsuki? Are you kidding me?" I yelled throwing the door open. "No freaking way! I'll get my butt kicked!"

"Hn"

"Hn Hn is that all you ever say? You're so freaking unsympathetic!" I screamed at him throwing a punch in his face, knocking him halfway across the store."Watch your mouth little girl." He said looking as stoic as ever."I'm not little you ungrateful jerk. Your lucky I didn't knock you unconscious."

"Im not implying that you can't knock me unconscious, but you couldn't right now." I walked back into the dressing room after flipping Itachi the bird. I changed clothes quickly and walked out after telling Ino those clothes were the ones I wanted.

"Sakura, wait for me." Ino yelled while I stood outside.

As soon as Ino walked out, I walked up to a skater store and bought a skateboard. "Well, I going home to get ready. Bye." I said, taking my things and started home on my new black skateboard. I got a mile up the road before the worst thing ever could happen. "Well karma decided to give me a bite back, huh?" I shouted as it started pouring down rain.

Lightning lit up the dark sky as I got off my skateboard and started running. "Please don't start thundering." I whispered quietly before a loud clap of thunder boomed in the distance. I sat down covered my ears and before I knew it there was a black hummer that Itachi stepped out of. He picked me up and sat in the backseat, drying me off trying to get me to calm down. All of a sudden, he started singing.

"Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear stained face. I am here tonight and someday you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world; that you see in the morning, little child, be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight and someday, you'll know that nature is so this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand makes the beautiful world you see in the morning for you know once even I was a little child and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears." I was asleep in his arms before the sweet lullaby was over.

"Aww, looks like Itachi has a soft side." Kisame said, turning into the Akatsuki household driveway.

"Speak a word and you WILL die Kisame!" Itachi said, getting me out of the vehicle and carrying me to his room.

I opened my eyes and realized I was in an unfamiliar room. "What the heck am i doing here?" I shouted, jumping up.

"Could you yell any louder?" The blue-skined guy, I recalled as Kisame from Gamestop, asked.

"Depends on the situation I'm in."

**Okay I know the chapter is short but please review on how you liked it so mabye I might post another chapter soon! Thanks for reading! Oh and if you review I'll give you a cookie yumm cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Princess**:Im so happy I got chapter two up

**Sakura**:Good job Wolf Princess this chapter is going to great

**Wolf Princess**:Thanks Sakura!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own this story id be a very happy person if i did.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and enjoyed chapter one! Enjoy chap 2

_Recap_

_I opened my eyes and realized I was in an unfamiliar room. "What the heck am i doing here?" I shouted, jumping up. _

_"Could you yell any louder?" The blue-skined guy, I recalled as Kisame from Gamestop, asked. _

_"Depends on the situation I'm in."_

_End of Recap_

Beginning of chapter two

"Well kitten, what kind of situation would you have to be in?" Kisame grinned at me and got closer.

"P-p-pervert!" I squealed.

Itachi burst in the room and hit Kisame in the face, sending him out the window.

"I-itachi umm h-hi." I stuttered, still surprised. He broke down the door to get to me.

"Hn. Get dressed and come downstairs." He said, tossing me some clothes and leaving.

I walked into the bathroom, put the clothes on, and looked at myself in the mirror. "Well my hair looks pretty bad, so I hope whoever owns this hairbrush won't mind I borrow it." I mumbled picking up the brush.

I pulled my hair back and slipped it into a ponytail. I made my way out of the bathroom, into the room and looked at the broken door. I decided to just leave it there so I stepped over it. I saw the stairs and immediately started down them.

There was Itachi, watching me come down the stairs, along with many other unfamiliar people except for two of were they familiar? I don't recall ever meeting them."Sakura this is the entire Akatsuki." Itachi said as they started saying their names.

"Mine's Deidara Un." A blonde that looked like Ino said.

"Kazuku." Aaid a guy with stitches all over him."

"Hey kitten." Said Kisame. He looked like he was thrown out a window, oh wait he did.

"Sasori." Said a red head guy

"I'm Tobi ,Tobi is a good boy." Said a guy with an orange mask on.

"Hidan."said the guy who I automatically reconized as a Jashinist.

"I'm Zetsu. Can I eat the pretty lady?" Asked a guy that looked like a plant.

"I am Konan Sakura. Nice to meet you." Said a very pretty woman with an origami flower in her blue hair and a piercing under he lip.

"I'm the leader, Pein. You may call me leader-sama. I would like to speak with you later, Sakura." Said a man with many piercings and orange hair.

"Umm, hi, I guess?" I said, feeling very unsafe.

I walked around all the weird looking men and went straight to Konan she looked like the the most trusting out of all of them.

"Hey Konan, so what does Leader-sama wish to speak to me?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but we can go talk to him now if you like."

"Okay." Konan and I went walking to leaders office.

We finally made it after walking around the whole place. Konan knocked on the door .

"Pein, Sakura is here."

"Come in." Said the demanding voice of leader.

We came in. Konan shut the door and began speaking to leader. I sat in the corner and pulled out a black lighter with a gray skull on it. I fiddled around with it and began to light it and running my finger through the beautiful flame of fire licked the tips of my fingers. I stopped playing with it when leader motioned for me to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Sakura, I do not know what you recall from your childhood, but I am am your brother." Pein said cautiously.

"W-what! ARE YOU CRAZY THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I HAVE A BROTHER?" I shouted.

"Sakura, do not shout. We do not want anyone to know. Now, please Konan, restrain her so I can trigger her memories."

"What no! Don't touch me!" Konan started chanting something and when she was done, I was instantly paralyzed. Pein made his way over to me and put two of his fingers on my temples.

"This is going to hurt for a moment Imouto." Pein started saying something under his breath and I felt memories start coming back to me.

Flashback

(_Italics_ are present time sakuras thoughts)

"Onii-chan!" A little girl with cropped pink hair went running up to a boy with orange hair around his teenage years.

"Whats wrong Imouto?"

"I can't find Okaasan or Otousan!"

"What? "He ran into the house and a teenage girl with blue hair picked me up and walked into the house.

"Otousan, what have you done!?" He yelled.

The blue haired girl and me walked into our parents room only to see the most horriying thing a child could see.

"Onii-chan? Is Okaasan sleeping?" As soon as she asked her Onii-san that her Otousan drove the katana into his heart falling on top of her Okaasan. "Otousan, Okaasan?"The little girl said staring wide eyed at her dead parents.

"Konan, take Sakura to her room. I'll be there in a moment." (_That's me, Konan, and Pein_!)

"Hai Pein." Konan took me into my room and we sat on my bed until Pein came in five minutes later.

"Sakura, Imouto, this will only hurt for a moment please don't cry."

"Onii-chan what are you doing?"

"Shhhh." Pein put his two fingers on my temples and blocked my memories from my real family and life.

End of Flashback

"Onii-san." I whispered. Pein crouched down and hugged me and didn't let go.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I had to block those memories. I didn't want your childhood ruined. Please, please forgive me."

"I-it's okay Onii-san."

**Thank all you wonderful people for taking your time and reading this chapter please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**First I would like to thank my Beta,favoriters(i know its not a word),followers and my reviewers :from chap 1-2**

**BlackWolfe(beta and reviewer),Shadow Wolf,sugarstarxx,lalamnmgirl,ROOBTUNICONZ,Soaring Demoness,Ydshaw,faceless killer,sharkswillruledaWORLD,wolfgirl2801,xXmysterious-unknownXx ,AkatsukisLonleyBlossom,Hannah Bowers,Moonlight Pheonix,and last but certainly not least I know I'm LAZY but didn't feel like seperating all the names . Thank ya'll so much hope everybody likes this chapter.**

"Let's go get you settled in." Konan said sweetly.

"Onii-san, can I still go to the fight tonight?"

"Give me some time to think on it, but for now go get ready in case I decide to let you go." I gave Pein the peace sign and followed Konan out the door.

"Okay Saku-chan, your room is next to mine, so this is mine that yours." She said pointing to each of the doors.

"Pein's room is on the other side of yours."

"Got it Konan. Thanks." I walked into my room. It was breath taking. The walls were black, neon green,and electric were guitars in the corner, a desk with a laptop, a black dresser,a TV, and a queen sized bed. My bedspread was gorgeous it was mainly black with a cherry tree on it.

The floors were bamboo and had a black fuzzy rug on it. I looked over beside my bed and there was my bags of stuff, my clothes, and video game. I went into my bathroom that I finally noticed. It had granite counter tops and the sink was black, the tub was black, and the floor had a fuzzy green rug on it. I changed my clothes and went to the closet to seewhat was in it. I opened the door and gasped.

"Holy shiz." (Yes I meant shiz. I can't say the other word or type it.)There was an xbox 360, an iphone, an ipod, a katana, shuriken, kunai, senbon, scrolls, and a giant black ax. The blade of the ax was black but the very tip was was blood red. Konan  
opened the door and smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't see why not." She came in and sat down on my bed.

"Sakura, Pein left out one very imoptant detail he wanted me to tell you."

"Okay what?" I shrugged

"Have you heard of ninja?"

"In books that are fiction. Why?"

"Sakura, how would you feel if they were real? And your actually a ninja?" Konan mumbled the last part so I could barely make it out.

"A-a-are you joking because I don't like those kind of jokes Konan!"

"No I'm not. Why else would there be deadly weapons around your room?" I fell onto my bed and finally gave in.

"Okay. So why are you telling me this?"

"We must start your training and Pein has arranged for you to be in the fight but your facing someone else."

"Okay, so I guess we need to start leaving its almost five."

"Yeah. Come on." Me and Konan went to Pein's office and told him we were leaving.

"Be careful Imouto. I will be there later along with the idiots."

"Later Onii-san." I sung sweetly and skipped away. Konan walked behind me and we walked/skipped to the garage.

"Pein told me to make sure you had the best bike out of all of us."

"Bike?" I asked looking puzzled.

"Yes, Saku-chan. Bike." We went around the cars and trucks and I oohh'd when I saw them. "The black and Red Harley is yours."

"Prettyy" I squealed when I spotted it.

"Oh, and Sakura in the little bag on the side has some clothes and makeup for after the fight."

"Why can't I just wear this back?" I asked, confused.

"Haha Sakura-chan. You thought we were going to let you get away scott-free with no piercings didn't you?"

"My ears are pierced once does that count?" I asked looking horrified.

"No it does not count. Come on or we are going to be late." Konan started her bike and I did the same."Ready?" She asked putting on her helmet.

I put mine on and gave her a thumbs up. We pulled out of the garage and took off towards the entrance building. It took us two minutes max to get there. We put our bikes up and walked to the front desk.

"Haruno Sakura." Konan said coldly.

The man looked at the list and sent a guard to bring us down. I pulled out some black wrappings and put them over my knuckles.

He motioned for us to walk into the elevator, so we walked in after him. He put his hand out and pushed a button that said PRIVATE BOTTOM FLOOR. We got to the bottom floor and walked out of the elevator. He handed me my name sticker and walked back into the elevator. I stuck my name sticker on my pants leg.

"All right Konan. I am going over to look who Onii-san paired me up with later." I gave her a peace sign and walked into the room where all the fighters were to stay until their turn. I looked at the opponet paper and spotted my name I put my finger on it and looked over to see my opponent. It was a guy named Suigetsu.

'Wasn't there a guy in my class named that?' I thought.

Oh well the fights are starting. They called me out first and then Suigetsu. I walked onto the ring.

"Hehehe whaddya know Sakura's actually came to fight me. Well good luck because you won't beat me." I stared at him with my blank face that I put up when I was fighting.

"Start the fight!"The referee yelled.

Suigetsu came at me with a fist ready to punch me. I dodged it, grabbed his fist, and slammed him down on the concrete bottom making him cough up blood.

"Stupid little **!" He yelled.

I smirked and kicked him back while he was trying to get up. I walked over and picked him up by his collar.

"NEVER call me a ** again got it." I smiled innocently and tossed him out of the ring

"Sakura Haruno wins!" The referee shouted.

I walked out of the arena without a scratch. Pein came to congratlate me with Konan and the idiots.

"Good job Sakura."

"Thank you leader-sama."

Konan dragged me away to the bathroom where she made me change clothes. I ended up wearing skinny jeans,dc's,and a shirt that said Me and my mad ninja skills. Konan applied a little gold eyeshadow,eyeliner, and mascara on me. We walked out of the bathroom to see Pein waiting on us.

"The rest of them left, so now lets go get your piercings and tattoo."

"Wait piercings as in more than one and Konan never mentioned a tattoo."

"Yes more than one and a tattoo Imouto." I gulped and followed Konan to our bikes.

We started them up and went down to a store called Juugo's piercings and tattoos. We walked into the store and a guy named Juugo came up and started talking to Onii-san.

"Imouto, come on I've told him what we need done." I followed him and stayed quiet.

"Sakura, I need you to sit over there okay." Said Juugo

"Okay." I walked over and sat down on the chair.

Juugo walked back over and handed me a washcloth and told me to pull on it when it hurt, so I didn't reach up and pull the piercing out.

"Okay Sakura, ready for piercing number one?"He asked.

**(A/N :Ya'll are lucky I was guunna cut it off right here)**

"No." I muttered.

"What Sakura?" Pein asked mockingly.

"Nothing" I said, glaring at him.

Juugo butted in our conversation "I am counting down to three and you'll need to not reach up and pull on it .Okay 1...2...3." I closed my eyes as he pierced my ear.

"All right since you didn't cry or whine I am going to get Pein and Konan to pierce your lip and belly button while I keep piercing both of your ears." Juugo said bluntly.

"Okay and your telling me this why?" I smirked inwardly.

"So we can get to the tattoo faster." He looked at Pein with concern.

Juugo walked over to Pein and whispered in his ear. "I hope this works."

"Hope what works Onii-san?"I asked ever so sweetly, hoping he would tell me.

**Thank you all for taking time to read yet another chapter! Love all my awesome readers and sure you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sad I didn't get to work on this chapter to ...**

**Anyway Spring pictures today and it's like 33 degrees out here. :( Guess what my mom made me wear a dress yay I get to freeze.**

**Oh and thanks to all those who read my third chapter.**

**Wolf: Somebody wanna do the disclaimer please.**

**Sasori:Wolf does not own us characters just her oh so smart ideas.**

**Wolf:I'M SO COLD! **

I looked at Pein with a pleading look. "I'm not telling you Sakura." "Whyyyyy?" I whined

"Because Sakura, it's confidential." (Oh snap we bringin the FBI in run mofo run lol not really I just think that when I hear that word)  
"Fine!" I turned around and heard them whispering again.

"Okay Sakura, I have to start piercing your left ear." "I don't care." I mumbled. Juugo put the six earring in my ear and walked away.

"Sakura-chan, you look so cute." Konan said excitedly. "Pein, what tattoo are you making her get?" Konan asked.

Pein looked over at Konan and scowled. She knew better than to ask that in front of his sister."I haven't decided yet." He sent her a glare that was scary, but not as scary as mine.

"What do you mean by that Onii-san?" I gave him a glare that would make the devil himself wet his pants. My phone started vibrating and as ashamed as I am of it the dang thing scared me and made me jump. "Hold up." I told them and put a finger up to silence them.

"Yo. Yah I hear ya. Yo, for realz? Sweet alright. Be there in about half an hour. Peace homie." I squealed and jumped on Pein when I hung up.

"Why are you so happy Sakura?" Pein asked in a "get off me or die" voice.

"I GOT A CONCERT TONIGHT IN AME."

"Sakura, honey, since when are you a singer?" Asked Konan."Really..." I sighed" Since I was 10." "That is so cool Saku-chan." " Juugo, Pein hurry up."

"Yes ma'm." Pein whispered in Juugo's ear and then looked at me.

"All ready Sakura sit in that chair backwards."

"Okay."I sat on the chair and started thinking about the concert. What was I going to wear? How were they going to react to my piercings and tattoo?

"Sakura it's done wanna look at it."

"Sure."I went over and turned around. Juugo handed me a mirror and I angled it so I could look at it. It was a wolf."It's ."

**Yep but i'm still sad this chapter was short once again i'm sorry and thank you all for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf**:I am SUPER TIRED! Don't annoy me or you'll end up flying across the room like Deidara...Kay now enjoy my story .Oh and thank you all my lovely reviewers,favoriters,and followers.I love my reviews keep leaving them!

**Deidara**:Help me please.

**Wolf**:Ah shutup Dei.

_Recap_

_" Juugo, Pein hurry up.""Yes ma'm." Pein whispered in Juugo's ear and then looked at me. "All ready Sakura sit in that chair backwards." "Okay."I sat on the chair and started thinking about the concert. What was I going to wear? How were they going to react to my piercings and tattoo?"Sakura it's done wanna look at it." "Sure."I went over and turned around. Juugo handed me a mirror and I angled it so I could look at it. It was a wolf."It's "_

Chapter 5

"Now on to my concert my people! Oh, and bye Juugo." I called out.

"Sakura, I will be there in a little while. Go on without me. I am sending Sasori to meet you at the border to Ame." Pein looked anxious about somthing.

Okay, but why can't you come?"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS SAKURA!""Fine then! Be a jerk!""What'd you say Sakura?" "Uhhh BYE!"

Konan and I ran outside to the bikes. I started mine and looked over at Konan. "Why didn't you start yours?"I asked .

"I tried it won't start." "Get on mine." Konan sighed and got on. "Ready?" I asked "Guess so."

I backed up and and we took off down the road lit up with little street lamps. We got halfway to the border and saw Sasori. He did some sign to Konan and she told me to pull over. I came to a store and finally stopped. Sasori stopped too. He got off his bike and took off his and Konan did the same. "Konan, do not let her go to the concert. The Sound gang will be there to get her." "Why?" Konan demanded in a stern voice.

"We don't know yet." Sasori said, looking very seriously. "I must make a call. Sasori, go get Sakura some food. She hasn't eaten since this morning."

"But not eating doesn't affect me." I quickly said before he could answer."Well it doesn't matter. You're going to eat. Am I understood Sakura?" "Fine." I said, clearly upset.

Sasori dragged me away from a fuming Konan. I started randomly, daydreaming about my past of lies and up alone with nobody there, remembering the entire village treated me like they did Naruto when he was younger. Of course they accepted and respected him. Now he was Hokage for Pete's sake.

Sasori was snapping his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "What do you want to eat?"He asked

"Miso ramen." I said and went to sit down at a table. I looked around for a minute and sighed. My fans were all cheering in a giant crowd in and and I wasn't there.

Sasori came and handed me my food. "Thanks." I muttered. He sat down and watched me eat. "So Sakura, how do like being with us again?"

I looked up from my bowl. "What do you mean again?""Nevermind. It isn't my place to tell you anything."

I looked back at my ramen and sighed. "Here you can have the rest. I don't want it." I said, pushing him the bowl."Konan insisted you eat." "Does this face really looks like it cares what Konan, of all people, says?" He looked at the noodles and decided to eat them. Konan walked through the door. "Sakura, your manager is dead. They attacked and were looking for you, just like Sasori said." My eyes widened and I ran off. Tsunade was gone. Her mentor, boss, manager,and guardian. She was dead...

"Sakura WAIT!" Sasori and Konan yelled simultaniously.

I just kept I saw bright lights out of the corner of my eye and heard a very loud noise. I looked to my left to see an eighteen wheeler coming full speed. I stood there closed my eyes, opened my arms widely, and prepared to die. All of a sudden, I felt someone holding me by my waist.

I opened my eyes to see what had happened and for some reason I was on a giant bird with the blonde I met back at base."Hey, why did you try to kill yourself back there un?" I recognized that voice, the way he talked, the warmth of me being I know him I know Sasori acting strange and then this guy showing up.

"Hn?"I said, not feeling like explaining myself to him.


	6. Quick note to readers!

Hey everybody sorry about my delay on chapter five but it's up now.I have been VERY busy lately and i'm super sorry about I have a new poll up on my page and my contest thingiemabobber (hey it could be a word) has dwindled down to three guys on who Sakura's man gonna be. You can go put in you vote there or just PM and brownies or cake or pie ,or I don't know what else to put here so i'm rambling, to anybody who does vote!

~ The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves


End file.
